Dodger and Oliver
by zecoathediesel
Summary: While you're waiting for the next chapter of "Afterlife" here's a one shot story of Dodger getting Oliver a present.


Dodger and Oliver

Dodger was feeling very cheerful. His fur shown in the sun, he was having fun time by stealing Louie's hot dogs again, and it just seemed like a good day at New York City.

One day he was returning home to Mr. Fagin's boat house, he just got back roaming though the park. As he entered into the home he found Rita reading one of Mr. Fagin's books.

Dodger: Good morning Rita.

Rita: Hello Dodger; how was your walk today?

Dodger: It was good, it was a quiet day for me, so I was able to enjoy some the trees and such. Though it's not the same without him you know?

Rita smiled; she knew what Dodger meant and spoke to him.

Rita: Well I got good news. I was walking to Jenny's house yesterday, and Oliver told me they may some a visit us.

The news hit Dodger and took him by complete surprise.

Dodger: What, when?!

Rita: I don't know; I think he said tomorrow.

Dodger: Hey, I just remember I think I left my…sunglasses at the park, I'll be back.

He then raced out the door, leaving Rita very confused.

Meanwhile, Oliver was playing with his toy mouse at the backyard, he was having lots of fun, but he wanted someone to play with him, and he was beginning to missed Dodger and felt sad. Later Georgette came to living room, and saw Oliver looking glum. She walked up to him.

Georgette: Hey, what's got you so down?

Oliver: It's nothing.

Georgette: Now come on, you can't hide anything from me, you're part of this family now and it's part of our job to make sure you're alright; so what's troubling you?

Oliver: I just miss the gang.

Georgette: Oh, your friends.

Oliver: I mean I like this place, I like you and Jenny of course, but I just miss being able to run around and exploring the city. If only Jenny could understand us, then I would ask her if I can go visit my friends.

Just then Jenny came home from school and notice Oliver looking sad.

Jenny: What's the matter Oliver?

Oliver looked up at her and try to smile, but it was no good.

Jenny: Well cheer up, because mom and dad said I can take you to see Mr. Fagin tomorrow, so you'll get to see your friends.

She petted him and went into the kitchen, leaving Oliver feeling very happy.

Olive: Oh thank you!

They set off next morning. Meanwhile all of Mr. Fagin's dogs got up early and waited happily for Oliver to come.

Tito: Man I can't wait to see him again, it's been a while!

Rita: Calm down now Tito, I'm sure the kid has missed us much as we did.

Suddenly Rita noticed something.

Rita: Hey, where's Dodge?

Francis: He told me he was going for an early walk before Oliver gets here.

Einstein: I hope he comes back in time, he's miss the kid more than us.

Just as they were wondering about Dodger, they heard some footsteps and meowing, they knew who it was. Oliver and Jenny came inside to the boat, Oliver was greeted by some barks and hugs, while Jenny ran up and hug Mr. Fagin himself as well. They sat outside and Mr. Fagin asked Jenny if she wants to fish for a bit, while they were fishing, Oliver was playing with Mr. Fagin's dogs and they had a splendid time. They would soon tried and took a break to chat.

Oliver: It's great to see you guys; I've missed you so much.

Tito: We've missed you too, man.

Oliver: Say where's Dodger?

Dodger: Over here kid.

Oliver: Dodger!

He ran up and hugged the dog, and he returned the hug.

Dodger: Hey kid, how's it going with you?

Oliver: I'm fine, where were you?

Dodger: Oh, I was taking a little walk before you came, I lost track of time, but I'm here now, hope you're not too tired for a race or something.

Oliver: Oh I'm not tired at all, I can beat you in no trouble.

Dodger: Oh is that a challenge?

Oliver: I'm on, if you're on.

Dodger: Let's go.

Soon they raced around the barge, and at the end it was Oliver that won, Dodger put up a good race, and they had a happy moment all afternoon.

Dodger: Wow you surely gotten a lot more faster then I remembered.

Oliver: I've been practicing, you did well too.

Dodger: Thanks.

Then he looked at the barge clock real quick.

Dodger: Hey listen kid I have to go pick up something real quick, can you stay here for me, while I go get it?

Oliver: Sure.

Dodger: Thanks I'll be back soon.

He was just out of sight, when Oliver saw Winston driving up to the barge.

Winston: Jenny, Oliver; we have to get back to the mansion; you're dad as important news.

Dodger was at an ally talking to a French poodle.

Dodger: Thanks a lot, the kid is going to love this, I'll make sure to give you a bone or something later.

Has he was leaving he heard a sound of a limousine, and saw Winston driving Jenny and Oliver home. He was speechless, and a bit cross. Next morning he was still grumbling to himself.

Dodger: I can't believe it, I told him to wait for me; he better have a good excuse.

He went to Jenny's house and saw Oliver sitting at the front step, he looked sad. Dodger try to be stern, but he couldn't help to feel sorry for Oliver.

Dodger: Hey kid.

Oliver looked a little better after seeing him.

Oliver: Hey Dodger, look I'm sorry for not staying at the barge like you said, but Winston said that Mr. Foxworth had big news for us, so I had no choice. You're not mad at me are you?

Now he really felt sorry for Oliver and spoke kindly to him.

Dodger: No I'm not, well okay I was a little, but I'm fine. So what did he have to say?

Oliver: Georgette's got another dog show in 2 weeks from today, but she's been invited to the one in France, so I have to go with them early tomorrow.

Dodger: Well what about Jenny, and if she's going then who'll look after the house?

Oliver: Well we were thinking on asking Mr. Fagin, and in exchange we pay him like a $100 or something, so Jenny's going to asked him later this afternoon. I wish I could stay, but I have no choice, but I'll be back after two weeks or so.

Dodger looked at him and remembered something from yesterday; he was carrying it on his back, and pulled it out.

Dodger: Here kid I wanted to give you this yesterday before you left; think of it as a going away present.

Oliver looked at it and smiled at him. He opened it with his claw and was taken by surprise when he looked at it. It was a painted picture of him on top of Dodger, and next to him was a blue ribbon that said, "Vice-President of the gang" he was at a loss for words, but smiled his biggest smiled of all.

Oliver: Dodger, I…I…thank you.

Dodger patted him and hugged him.

Dodger: Hey you're still part of the family to us; we're not going to forget you at all.

Oliver: You're the best friend…no you're the best brother ever.

Dodger smiled at that brother, something he can fully agree on.

Dodger: Why do you show it to Jenny and see if she'll put it on for you.

Oliver smiled and ran up with the ribbon; before he went in he turned to Dodger.

Oliver: Thanks.

He went in leaving Dodger feeling very pleased with himself, and returned home.


End file.
